


Flight of Her Own, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e20 No Exit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It was time.





	Flight of Her Own, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title - A Flight of Her Own

Author - Token 

Rating - G 

Category - Post-Ep for 'No Exit' 

Spoiler Info - Through 'No Exit' 

Disclaimer - I don't own them, Mr. Wells does. This is just for fun, really! 

Archiving permission - sure, just let me know! 

Long time lurker first time writer (or "why I wasn't paying attention in class tonight!") Feedback would be loverly! 

Donna stood back and looked at her desk with a small smile of satisfaction. It had taken days while Josh was out and about saving the world for her to get everything clean and organized – not an easy task in the chaos of the White House. 

Her e-mail and voice mail were caught up and had appropriate away messages. Notes were typed up. Files were all labeled and safely in their drawers where anyone who knew the alphabet could find them. Personal items were weeded down (the old granola bars, for instance, were trashed) and taken home – she didn't like the idea of anyone rifling through her things once she was gone. 

So all was in order. Donna picked up her suitcase, pushed in her chair, and snapped off her desk lamp. Her movements were quick and efficient as always. 

At the threshold to her boss' office, she paused. She didn't think she'd ever been away from here – from him – for more than a couple of days. Now she'd come to say good-bye. 

Josh wasn't there. Donna didn't know if that made it easier or not. The quiet and stillness of his office unnerved her. This was a place of constant motion, but for this moment, she forced herself to stand still. This place, this man, had been the center of her world for a long time now. There was no one to blame, no one there to be angry or happy or sad. Donna looked quickly at her watch then around the office. It was time. 

This was a big step for her, professionally and personally, but she was painfully aware that she was being forced to leave something behind. Josh had actually given her the ability to advance and grow, whether he appreciated it or not. She would always be grateful for this even though she knew that he wouldn't get it... 

He had given her this final push and now she was ready to fly on her own. 

With a sigh and a heavy heart she placed her letter of resignation on his desk, picked up her bag, and went to catch her plane. The Middle East was as good a place as any to work through her two weeks notice. 


End file.
